Poligami?
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Jawaban Hinata ketika ditanya tentang poligami oleh tetangganya. Meski ia tahu kalau poligami itu diperbolehkan, tapi ia hanyalah PEREMPUAN BIASA yang mempunyai rasa egois dan ingin memonopoli sang suami untuk dirinya sendiri. IruHina. AU. OOC. Rate-M.


**Disclaimer****: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: ** OOC, AU, crack pair, islami, EYD parah, slight Asuma kurenai, AN panjang banget, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Rate-M untuk tema yang beratnya seberat bobot kapal Titanic. Bahasa simpel.

**Summary: **Jawaban Hinata ketika ditanya tentang poligami oleh tetangganya. Meski ia tahu kalau poligami itu diperbolehkan, tapi ia hanyalah PEREMPUAN BIASA yang mempunyai rasa egois dan ingin memonopoli sang suami untuk dirinya sendiri.

Italic untuk ayat-ayat Al Quran dan Hadist.

.

.

Pagi minggu yang cerah dengan udara yang hangat, Hinata dan suaminya berada di halaman rumah untuk mencabuti rumput yang mulai lumayan panjang. Hari libur memang sering kali mereka gunakan untuk bersih-bersih. Senda gurau terkadang terlihat di antara mereka. Entah Iruka yang usil dengan menunjukkan ulat di depan muka Hinata, yang dibalas cubitan di perut, hingga Iruka harus memohon ampun dengan wajah menahan sakit, agar istrinya melepaskan cubitan.

Baru saja Iruka akan membakar rumput-rumput yang telah mereka cabuti ketika terdengar suara orang –sepasang suami istri- yang bertengkar, dan kelihatannya heboh. Iruka menghela nafas, bosan mendengar suara pertengkaran suami istri yang kebetulan merupakan tetangganya yang tepat di depan rumah. "Mereka itu punya malu apa tidak, sih?" gerutunya, "teriak-teriak gitu kalau bertengkar." Kata Iruka sambil membakar rumput.

"Yang namaya emosi dan khilaf, ya seperti itu. Tapi, apa tidak capek ya sering bertengkar seperti itu?" Hinata menimpali gerutuan suaminya. Kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya. Iruka juga ikut duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata.

Terdengar lagi teriakan dari rumah depan, suara Kurenai, disusul dengan suara barang pecah belah yang pecah. Hinata sedikit terkejut, hatinya mulai cemas.

"Kok sampai ada yang pecah, Pa?" Hinata tanpa sadar meremas lengan suaminya, "jangan-jangan KDRT, tuh?"

"Sudah, jangan memikirkan mereka. Bukan urusan kita," Iruka menepuk-nepuk lembut tangan istrinya yang masih meremas lengannya, "lebih baik kamu buat sop buah. Haus nih, apalagi mendengar pertengkaran Asuma dan Kurenai…," Iruka mengedipkan mata ketika dilihat istrinya mencibir mendengar alasannya.

"Iya, haus juga…," Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat sop buah untuk dia dan suaminya.

.

Ketika Hinata akan ke teras dengan dua mangkok sop buah berukuran sedang, dia mendengar suara lain selain suara suaminya, Iruka. Sepertinya suara Asuma, tetangganya yang beberapa menit lalu bertengkar hebat dengan istrinya. Menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak masalah, toh nanti Iruka pasti akan cerita padanya.

"…Kurenai tidak percaya kalau aku tidak sengaja bertemu perempuan itu…," Hinata merasa tidak perlu tahu siapa perempuan yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran tetangganya itu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, obrolan khas pria terdengar dari dua orang suami kurang kerjaan itu. Mulai dari bola, isu-isu politik, hingga topik yang bagi Hinata sensitif. Perempuan. Di topik ini Asuma terdengar mendominasi obrolan, dengan Iruka yang menimpali sesekali.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi tambah ingin poligami," suara Asuma terdengar lemah.

"Poligami?" Iruka sedikit terkejut. Hinata tanpa sadar meremas-remas korden ruang tamu.

"Iya, poligami. Bosan dengan istri pertama, ya tidur di rumah istri kedua." Bagi Hinata, suara Asuma terdengar menyebalkan.

Hinata keluar dan tersenyum kecil pada Asuma, menyodorkan sop buah pada tetangga dan suaminya. Kemudian Hinata duduk di samping Iruka, menghadap pada Asuma yang dibatasi dengan meja kecil.

"Aku dengar Asuma berniat poligami, benarkah?" ujar Hinata sambil melirik pada suaminya yang tiba-tiba begitu antusias dengan sop buah di tangan.

"Iya…, Kurenai ngajak bertengkar terus. Dan lagi…,"

"Stop!" Hinata sampai mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan wajah Asuma. "Aku tidak berniat tahu penyebab kalian bertengkar. Itu urusan rumah tangga kalian." Lanjutnya tidak suka.

Asuma Cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya dan terlihat sedikit kecewa, karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya, yang Hinata yakini hanya berisi segala hal kekurangan Kurenai, menurut Asuma.

"Poligami itu banyak persyaratannya…," Iruka menimpali. Melihat tatapan mata Asuma yang menuntut kejelasan, Iruka menghela nafas. Akan sulit, dia pikir. "Poligami diperbolehkan kalau masalahnya tidak menemukan jalan keluar lain lagi, seperti halnya suami yang menjatuhkan talaq." Iruka mulai menjelaskan beberapa persyaratan poligami, namun Hinata juga banyak memberi tambahan info yang dia ketahui.

Jumlah istri dibatasi paling banyak empat orang, lebih dari itu hukumnya Zina. Pembatasan ini bertujuan agar kaum pria tidak seenaknya mempermainkan perempuan. Dan mencegah ada perempuan yang tidak menikah.

…_.fankihuu maathaaba lakum minannisaai mastnaa wastulaasa warubaa'a…_

…Maka kawinilah wanita-wanita (lain) yang kamu sukai: dua, tiga, atau empat… (QS. An Nisaa' 3)

Diharamkan bagi suami mengawini wanita-wanita yang masih ada tali persaudaraan menjadi istrinya. Maksudnya, seorang suami diharamkan menikahi adik wanita, kakak, sepupu atau saudara manapun dari istrinya. Hal ini untuk mencegah putusnya tali silaturahim istri dari saudara-saudaranya.

_Sesungguhnya kalau kamu berbuat yang demikian, akibatnya kamu akan memutuskan silaturahim di antara sesama kamu. (_HR. Bukhari dan Muslim).

Disyaratkan harus berlaku adil. Bersikap adil bukan hanya pada para istri, tetapi adil secara mutlak. Suami juga harus adil terhadap dirinya sendiri. Jika penghasilan suami tidak cukup untuk menafkahi dua orang istri, jika dia tetap berpoligami, maka artinya dia menganiaya diri sendiri. Seorang suami harus adil pada isrti-istrinya.

"_Barang siapa mempunyai dua orang istri, lalu cenderung pada salah satunya dan tidak berlaku adil di antara mereka, maka kelak di hari kiamat, dia akan datang dengan keadaan pinggangnya miring sebelah."_ (HR. Ahmad Hanbaly).

Seorang suami juga harus adil dalam memberi nafkah. Juga harus adil dalam menyediakan tempat tinggal, dan tidak boleh menempatkan dua istri atau lebih dalam satu rumah. Suami juga harus adil dalam giliran, hari di mana si istri kebetulan sedang haid atau nifas juga termasuk. Karena menikah bukan hanya masalah seksual semata. Hal itu bertujuan menyempurnakan kemesraan dan kasih sayang antara suami istri itu sendiri.

_Wa min aayaatihii ankhalaqalakum minaanfusikum azwaajaa litaskunuu ilaihaa wa ja'alabaynakum mawadataw warahmah. Inna fiidzalika la aayaatillaqaumiy yatafakkarun. _

Dan di antara tanda-tanda kekuasaa-Nya ialah Dia menciptakan untukmu istri-istri dari jenismu sendiri (manusia), supaya kamu cenderung dan merasa tentram kepadanya, dan dijadikan-Nya antara kamu rasa kasih dan sayang. Sesungguhnya yang demikian itu benar-benar terdapat tanda-tanda bagi kaum yang berfikir. (QS. Ar Ruum 21).

Anak-anaknya dari istri yang manapun harus mendapat hak yang sama untuk perlindungan, pemeliharaan kasih sayang yang adil dari seorang ayah.

"Tapi manusia itu sulit untuk berbuat adil," timpal Hinata.

_Walantastathi'uu aanta'diluu baynannisaai walanharasytum falaatamiiluu kullalmaili fatadaruhaa kalmu'allaqoh. Waintusylihuu watattaquu fainnallaaha kaana ghafurar rahiimaa._

"Dan kamu tidak sekali-kali akan sanggup berlaku adil di antara istri-istri kamu, sekalipun kamu bersungguh-sungguh (hendak melakukannya); oleh itu janganlah kamu cenderung melampau-lampau (berat sebelah kepada istri yang kamu sayangi) sehingga kamu biarkan istri-istri yang lain seperti benda tergantung (di awang-awang)." (QS. An Nisaa' 129).

Syarat yang lain adalah tidak menimbulkan huru-hara di kalangan istri maupun anak-anaknya. Seorang suami juga harus sanggup menafkahi istrinya lahir dan batin.

"_Wahai para pemuda, siapa di antara kamu yang kuasa mengeluarkan nafkah, maka hendaklah kamu menikah. Dan barang siapa yang tidak berkuasa, maka hendaklah berpuasa."_

Jika menafkahi satu istri saja sudah kapayahan, maka seorang suami dilarang melakukan poligami. Dan bagi laki-laki yang cukup umur untuk menikah namun belum mampu menanggungnya, maka disarankan untuk berpuasa, dengan tujuan menekan nafsunya.

Asuma menggigiti sendoknya setelah mendengar lanjutan penjelasan Hinata. Keningya berkerut menandakan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. "Kesimpulannya?" ujarnya sambil menatap Iruka dan Hinata bergantian.

Iruka menegakkan punggungya, " Suami harus punya harta yang cukup untuk menafkahi istri-istri dan anak-anaknya. Suami harus berilmu atau bijaksana untuk membimbing keluarganya ke jalan yang diridhai Allah dan bisa mencari jalan keluar kalau ada masalah. Suami harus adil dalam semua aspek." Lanjutnya serius.

"Katanya kalau istri rela suaminya menikah lagi, jaminannya surga?" Kata Asuma.

"Eh, kata siapa?!" ujar Hinata dengan suara yang agak keras dan membuat dua pria di dekatnya tersentak. "Siapa yang bilang begitu? Dalil sahihnya mana? Saya tidak pernah tahu ada ayat di Al Quran atau hadist-hadist, yang perawinya telah diakui keshalehan dan kualitasnya, menerangkan dalil kabur semacam itu." mata Hinata berkilat penuh ancaman.

Asuma meminta dukungan pada Iruka dengan isyarat mata, "katanya sih, begitu. Apalagi menikah kalau niatan menolong." Kata Asuma setelah dilihatnya Iruka menggeleng pelan.

Hinata menatap tajam pada Asuma, bagai predator yang menemukan mangsa. "Kan, Cuma katanya. Itu Cuma dalil tidak jelas sumbernya, dari orang yang mencari pembenaran tentang tindakan poligaminya. Agama, Sunnah Rasul juga dibawa-bawa." Hinata menarik nafas panjang, "tidak usah bawa-bawa Nabi. Jamannya sudah beda, budaya dan adat istiadatnya juga beda. Lihat sejarah dengan benar, jangan sembunyi di belakang agama!" emosi Hinata tampak terpancing.

"Lagian kalau niat menolong, ya menolong saja. Tidak perlu dikawinin juga. Memangnya tidak bisa kalau menolong tanpa dikawinin? Itu sih, tidak ikhlas. Pamrih." Wajah Hinata memerah karena emosi, "seandainya benar, aku akan cari jalan lain untuk ke surga."

Iruka terlihat begitu serius mengaduk-aduk isi mangkoknya, padahal tinggal kuah sop buahnya saja. Tapi kalau dilihat dengan seksama, ada kecemasan yang menodai wajahnya. Dalam hati Iruka juga mengutuk-ngutuk Asuma yang datang menghampirinya dan menyinggung masalah poligami.

"Tapi, apa kerelaan istri juga jadi syarat diperbolehkannya poligami?" ternyata Asuma masih saja membahas topik yang membuat Hinata emosi, dan Iruka yang dilanda perasaan was-was.

"Di negara ini, iya. Dan ada syarat paling penting diperbolehkannya poligami bagiku," perkataan Hinata memancing rasa keingintahuan Iruka dan Asuma. "Poligami sih, bagi aku tidak masalah…," Iruka langsung menoleh, penasaran sekaligus antusias, yang membuat Hinata makin emosi. Asuma menatap takjub dengan pernyataan Hinata yang tidak mempermasalahkan poligami. "…syaratnya cuma satu, ASALKAN BUKAN SUAMIKU!" dan terdengar suara Iruka yang kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak dengan sadisnya oleh Hinata.

Asuma ikut meringis, melihat Iruka meringis kesakitan dan baru saja berhasil membebaskan kakinya dari injakan istrinya. "Aku kira kamu mau dimadu beneran, Hin?" Asuma malah menggoda Iruka yang kini melotot protes padanya.

"Mau saja aku dimadu sama Iruka. Asalkan Iruka juga mau aku racun!" Pernyataan Hinata membuat bulu kuduk Iruka meremang, dan Asuma yang tertawa kecil melihat 'penderitaan' Iruka. Setidaknya, hari ini bukan dia seorang yang jadi korban sang istri.

"Memangnya, kenapa Asuma ingin kawin lagi?" Tanya Iruka.

"Janda di desa sebelah, cantik dan seksi…," ekspresi muka Asuma membuat Hinata bergidik, "eh, mau kemana, Hin?" Tanya Asuma ketika dilihatnya Hinata berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah rumahnya.

"Ke tempat Kurenai. Mau bilang sama dia, sepertinya suaminya terpikat janda, niat poligami juga. Dan sepertinya dia harus segera memasung suaminya agar suaminya tidak macam-macam," perkataan Hinata terdengar sayup-sayup bagi Asuma yang kini wajahnya menunjukkan kengerian, membayangkan tindakan istrinya. Dan giliran Iruka yang kini terbahak-bahak menertawakan Asuma.

.

END

.

Buat Nerazzuri, terima kasih untuk pinjaman 'madu racunnya' #meluk Nera.

Bosan, namun emosi juga liat di tv berita tentang kawin kilat seorang Bupati kota dodol. Tidak berniat menyinggung siapapun, hanya mengeluarkan yang saya pikirkan tentang poligami. Emang tema yang sensitif banget, ya. Tapi, pada intinya adalah semua kembali pada niat dan pribadi setiap orang.

Penulisan ayat di atas saya tulis bukan hanya sesuai tulisannya, tapi juga sesuai Ilmu Tajwidnya #maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Dan bila ada yang belum jelas, silakan tanya pada guru agama atau pembimbing spiritual masing-masing #kabur karena lepas tanggung jawab. Dan bila ada yang salah, kasih tau ya….

Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Patto-chan. Dan Happy Annyversary. Ini untuk 17 Desember kita #meluk2. Dan 'pesan' saya, jangan macam-macam dengan perempuan lain, ya? Bukan hanya akan saya injak kakinya, tapi niiih! #isyarat potong leher dan nyiapin racun serangga.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
